


Sleep Next To Me

by nxt2u



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Camping, Cute, First Love, Fluff, Innocence, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Summer, hope this makes ppl nostalgic, making memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxt2u/pseuds/nxt2u
Summary: Making never forgetting memories





	Sleep Next To Me

**Author's Note:**

> loosely inspired by this gem https://youtu.be/fDxEviMWQ5Q and some great writers out there who motivated me

Something Minho wouldn’t have imagined in his 21 years off of his not so interesting life would suddenly become even more exciting. His first boyfriend by his side, Chan, that has received that position ever since his dumbass friends have been pointing out the fair obviousness of actions Chan was making. And Minho chose to not think about them until the very end, after telling himself no, maybe it was something everyone saw as normal, Minho wasn’t that special. 

But he was, he himself was the trickster of his own heart, and emotions he hasn’t felt before like that. After 7 months of getting pinned by him and only to realize how truly Chan felt now, the gates to his heart opened. The final confession was even more amusing, at least to his friends.

Now, they were traveling onto a summer vacation, a week or so after their relationship was established. The tingly feeling Minho got thanks to Chan who was playing with his hair, probably the best thing ever as Chan’s hands felt like heaven. Their ride moved a lot faster than their relationship, so obviously in less than an hour, it was less surprising that he fell asleep, and woke up with his head laid on Chan’s lap.

“Are you two finally awake?” It took Minho a second to register Woojin’s voice, Jisung being awake the whole ride, jumped out of the car, Felix following him second.

“Are you finally awake, baby? Hm?” Chan cooed at this sight, his boyfriend, Minho. His heart suddenly skipped a loud thump. The weakness for pet names. All he gave was a hum at Chan’s question to confirm.

As they got out of the car, the other more lovey-dovey couple have asserted dominance, claiming the biggest room with a bed bigger than all of their bodies combined. Woojin huffed at the youngers. “There’s another room with another big bed, but I’ll sleep on this couch to not disturb-” A loud thump was heard coming from the occupied room, Felix and Jisung were probably wrestling.

“As I was saying, I’ll take this spot, you guys go in that room.” Minho gave a huff, looking at Chan, contemplating on telling Woojin to maybe sleep in the same room as them. Chan made the first step to take Woojin’s backpack, and their own stuff, to the room they were gonna sleep. His face scrunched up in confusion, which made Minho smile wider, he knew Chan was a caring person in the end.

“Obviously we won’t let you sleep on this creaky - probably peed by rats by now, couch.” He proceeded to wrap his arms around Woojin in a tight hug, sending him off to a coughed panic as he noticed Chan was leaning on the porch of the room, smiling cheekily.

Their day continue to roll out quite nicely. With Minho applying sunscreen on Chan’s face and body, the elder doing the favor of returning the same actions. Only Minho tried to tickle Chan while he was at it, resulting in getting messily shoved by his lover down into to the sand, even getting sat on his chest by him, as he claimed his dominance and ban against getting tickled. “Ha. Weak.” He said after he took a single deep breath. Minho needed to build more bicep muscles, taking notes of Chan’s body from the bottom view.

Jisung might’ve almost tripped on himself when they decided to go for a swim in the cold lake, but Woojin caught him beforehand, Felix making it harder for him to balance as he splashes the water onto them. “You damned asshole, I’ll get you!” Jisung pushed Woojin aside and started chasing after Felix, others joining the fight sooner or later. 

Minho just looked at Chan with a smirk, “Can I get on top of you hyung?”

“Excuse me?” Chan had to double check what he said, looking surprised. Minho only rolled his eyes with a cheeky smile, casually trying to hold himself onto Chan’s back, as the older almost was drowned, cause of death: Minho trying to get on top of him. Once they asserted positions, comfortably sitting on Chan’s shoulders, Felix and Jisung copied their pose and began to try and fight off each other, pushing and swaying. “You’re gonna break my neck with your thighs Minho-” Chan warned, squeezing to try and grasp for a breath. Minho only laughed on top of him, proceeding to make them both unbalanced and falling from behind, and the others laughing along with them at their goofiness. 

In the end, even their plan of trying to win against the youngers to prove that not only kids these days could play these goofy games, they fell right into their trap. However the youngers’ plan was a success. Chan and Minho were tired at that point, both leaning towards each others’ sides, once they were out of the water and found a spot on the log besides the fireplace. Woojin set two marshmallows on a stick for both of them to get roasted, patting their heads once he saw they didn’t react. The warmth coming from the fire set the perfect atmosphere, mixing with that summer breeze. Sitting around it, made them feel like was just a dream.

But it wasn’t. Minho would’ve liked to get up and move to change out of his swimming pants, which almost were dry at that point, but goddamn he could never get up from on Chan’s radiating warmth. It was such a comfortable experience, only to be hit with a slight train of thoughts to make himself fall even more for his perfect boyfriend. He could never have imagined himself liking anyone else ever, as a more perfect being never has existed in his life. Sure, he was young, but that only gives him more hope to be on the right track.

Woojin was talking in the distance, something like giving advice on how to roast the most perfect marshmallows. Minho felt that his mind was a marshmallow at this point. The rest didn’t let the couple daze off so easily. Chan had to get up, knowing they both would rather sleep, deciding on carrying Minho bridal style as he wasn’t moving. They reached their bedroom, luckily he didn’t miss a step or tripped over and it got dark, or else it would’ve been another story for the others to hear.

Silence filled the room for a couple of minutes, they enjoyed it. Chan at least did, leaning in to peck Minho’s lips and their now intertwined hands. As the chilly summer breeze hit them, it only prepared them for more long lasting memories like these.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this! :-) leaving comments/kudos/feedback is greatly appreciated  
> 


End file.
